


Whipped Cream with a Cherry on Top

by Cuthwyn



Series: Jay/Roy Week 2016 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: 'Fun' with whipped cream, Demonic Possession, Domestic Fluff, Humour, Jason's first Valentines, M/M, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuthwyn/pseuds/Cuthwyn
Summary: Jason has never had a Valentine.Jason doesn't have many good memories.Roy decides to change this and creates an entire romantic experience for when Jason comes home.Things don't go according to plan.JayRoyWeek:
Day 7: Domestic Fluff/Ghosts/Handcuffs
(Yes! All three!





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been great fun writing these fics and kinda sad the week is over!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it too? Here's to JayRoyWeek 2017!
> 
> And yes, I have done all three of the prompts as I fancied a challenge.
> 
> Also the reference to Jason and Constantine's meeting I have stolen from one of my other fics.  
> Gunshot Wounds and Painkillers

Roy hummed as he squirted icing over the cupcakes he had spent all morning making. They may have come out a little well done, but it was nothing a good dollop of icing couldn't fix.  
It was Valentines Day and Jason had been away for the last 48 hours on Bat business, probably another dead Robin or something, who knew?  
Jason had never celebrated the holiday before, he was only a kid when he died.  
Jason also had very few good memories, especially postmortem.  
That was exactly why this year, Roy was pulling out all the stops. He wanted to give his boyfriend something positive to remember about Valentines Day.  
He'd baked red velvet cupcakes to eat with Neapolitan ice cream and Chilli Dogs were half prepared ready for when his Jaybird came home.  
The baseball game he'd missed was paused on the TV, and Roy had raided Gotham of every single piece of Valentine merchandise he could find.  
He had even spent the majority of last night drawing Bat Symbols and arrows on 20 red heart balloons he'd found, little heart chocolates made a path to the bedroom, which he'd dusted with rose petals.  
Roy had even bought Jason a card, and his present?  
Grinning like the devil, Roy squirted out a dollop of icing onto his finger and licked it off, well, Jaybird definitely won't be getting in a tizz about uwrapping this gift.

His phone beeped.  
'ETA 30 mins. J X'  
Popped up on the screen and Roy let out a giddy squeal he was grateful no one was around to hear.  
Quickly finishing up his prep of their meal, Roy jumped into the shower before slipping into their bedroom. A pair of handcuffs were lying on the bedspread and Roy grinned.  
Well, they were more shackles than handcuffs but Roy had felt drawn to them. They'd been sat in the back of a dodgy looking thrift store. The handcuffs themselves looked dodgy, well, more like spooky. They were heavy and seem to be made of iron but despite the ominous looks, they seemed to call Roy's name so why not?

Jason was exhausted, 48 hours of dealing with his family's bullshit was more than his sanity could take and he was one more stupid, mindfuckery away, from throwing in the towel and checking himself back into Arkham.  
Kicking off his boots, Jason ran a tired hand down his face and plodded further into the apartment, sighing in relief to finally be home. All that he wanted to do was to drag Roy to the couch, sit down and watch the game he had missed.  
Sure he had watched it with Damian, but the kid didn't have a clue and Jason had to keep explaining what the basic principles were, he couldn't even tell you the end result. On the plus side, Damian seemed to enjoy it, and even ate the popcorn Jason had made and shared his soda. Jason had left promising to take the kid to a real game next month.  
Dick looked like he was about to melt into a puddle, so he'd made hasty exit before he got mugged, or hugged, as Dickface kept calling it.  
Anyway, that was his plan for the night, Roy, the game, maybe even a bit of fun, before sleeping for a year.

Jason froze.  
Blinking, he shook his head and looked again.  
He could smell chilli dogs, there were, what might be cupcakes, sat on the kitchen side.  
What really made Jason do a double take was the 20 or so red balloons floating around his apartment, they literally had completely taken over. His breath caught in his throat. Were they poisoned?  
Swallowing thickly, Jason crept over to a red balloon and frowned at it. He couldn't see any ominous gas inside but that didn't really give him much comfort, it could be transparent.  
Fumbling in his jacket pocket for the hand held scanner he'd swiped from the Batcave for these sort of situations, Jason held his breath and popped a bat and arrow balloon.  
The scanner beeped green, well thank God for that.  
Pocketing the device, Jason slung his jacket over the couch and frowned at the baseball game he wanted to see paused on the TV.  
'Harper? I'm home?'  
There was no reply. Roy must have gone out.  
Sighing, Jason tried to ignore the pang of disappointment that Roy hadn't waited for him to come home the same way he did when the archer had been away.  
A lump dug into his foot.  
Yelping in surprise, Jason stepped back and shook his head at the trail of golden hearts on the floor. That was it, he was now completely and utterly bamboozled.  
Bending down, he realised the gold was wrapping, and was pleasantly surprised to discover that they were chocolate. Popping one into his mouth, Jason decided that this mindfuckery was okay and quickly reached for the next chocolate, and then the next one, following the trail all the way to, his bedroom?

'Roy? You in there dude?'  
Pushing open the door, Jason first noticed the rose petal bomb that had apparently gone off in it. He silently thanked the Lazarus Pit for curing him of his hay fever.  
Sure, he may now be a little bit nuts, but at least he was no longer defeated by a daisy, or rose petals, apparently.  
'Hello Lover!'  
Lover? Had he walked into a Captive Prince role play?  
Jason stepped further into the room to see that his bedsheets had been changed to red satin ones, there were more rose petals, and there were even more of those tasty chocolate hearts.  
'Hey, Roy. What you doing in here?' Jason asked innocently, attention totally taken by the large dish of chocolate hearts.  
There was silence followed by an annoyed huff.  
'Jaybird? I spread myself out like the most delicious treat you'd ever set eyes on, and you notice the chocolate?'  
Blinking, Jason looked over to Roy before closing his eyes and looking again.

Roy was on the bed, naked, hands tied to bedhead by rather spooky looking handcuffs and his crotch was covered in whipped cream, complete with a mother fucking cherry on top.  
'Um.'  
Jason forgot how to function for a moment and just stared.  
'Harper? I-erm- you've got something on your crotch?'  
Roy frowned and didn't look pleased, Jason shrugged and walked around the bed to snag a couple of chocolate hearts from the bowl, whatever.  
'Jaybird do you know what day it is today?' Roy practically spat, and Jason turned around his mouth full of chocolate heart. Swallowing, he pointedly looked around the room before grinning down at him.  
'I have a few ideas. These chocolates are nice. Where'd you get them from? Are there more?'  
'Jaybird!' Roy whined, wiggling his hips against the sheets and Jason frowned before his mouth formed a silent 'oh'.  
'Yeah, right, um, Happy Valentines Day? That's what you say right?'  
A small blush burst across Jason cheeks and he turned away.  
'I, erm, never had a Valentines Day thing before.'

'What!'  
Roy gasped, looking back at him in wonder and Jason turned to study him carefully.  
Was Roy high? He knew why there were some aspects of life Jason just hadn't gotten around to doing yet. Dying was a buzz killer like that.  
Roy huffed, before obviously going back to whatever plan he'd concocted and pouted at him.  
'How about you come over here, Sugar, and we can start dinner a little early?'  
Jason genuinely frowned in confusion and looked back over at the bedroom door.  
'Really? Um okay? You're kinda all chained up though Harper? Want me to make up the chilli dogs and I dunno, I could feed ya or summit? That, um, that would be a Valentines thing to do. Right?'  
It became quite apparent that, that was not what Roy had meant.  
The thing that had Jason cocking his head and narrowing his eyes though, was that Roy wasn't laughing at him. His Roy would have found this entire set up hilarious and would have coaxed him into participating with the bowl full of chocolate hearts.  
This Roy reacted just like everyone else did, letting out a roar of frustration, he bucked his hips, the shackles clanging against the bed.  
'What's the deal? I basically lay outta welcome mat and you won't even taste the cream?'  
Pausing he leered, tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip.  
'If you know what I mean?'

Jason licked the last of the chocolate from his finger and watched Roy writhe around the bed as if he'd been given an aphrodisiac or something.  
'Yeah, you're not Roy."  
'Uh'  
Not Roy, ceased his writhing and looked uncertain.  
'I am? I just wanted to do something different?'  
That seemed legit, sauntering over to the chocolates again, he selected another one and unwrapped it in a show of fake nonchalance  
'Yeah this is the sort of shit he'd do, you got that right, but you're not him. Might as well give it up.'  
Not Roy grinned before lunging forwards, lips dragging across Jason's forearm before he could pull away.  
'Oh baby, I'll give it up all right.'  
Green eyes suddenly flashed red and the mound of whipped cream twitched. 

Jason swallowed and stepped back, trying hard to keep an appearance of not caring that something or someone had taken over Harper's body and wanted to get their leg over.  
'Yeah. Definitely not Roy.'  
Not Roy groaned wantonly and Jason had had enough. Collecting a handful of chocolate he moved over to the bedroom door, quietly thankful that at least Not Roy was shackled to the bed.  
'You um, just lie back and think of really boring stuff and I'm gonna go call a friend.'  
'Oooh, manage en tois? You naughty boy, Jaybird.' Not Roy teased, opening his legs and lifting his hips off the bed. 'Always room for one more.'  
Jason could only assume that this show was meant to be provocative, sighing he opened the door and stepped out into the hall. If this was what society found titillating then they could have it, give him the romance of Austen and Bronte any day.

Ignoring the very lewd sounds coming from the bedroom, Jason dug out his phone and quickly found the number he was after.  
'Hello?'  
'John? John is that you?'  
'Depends who's askin' luv?'  
Sighing, Jason smiled in relief and started walking over to the bathroom to collect a towel he didn't mind ruining.  
'An old friend, Jason.'  
'Jason? Which Jason? The one who's dead or the one with the fish?'  
Jason frowned and mouthed 'fish' into the bathroom mirror.  
'Um, dead Jason?'  
'You don't sound so sure?'  
'Well I ain't exactly dead right now am I!' Jason spat, tugging an old towel out of the cupboard under the sink with a scowl.  
'Hey Jay! How's you mate?'

The casual tone irked him, and Jason could still hear Not Roy's moans and pleas through the God Damn bathroom door.  
'A ghost or something has taken Roy and I dunno what to do. That's your gig.'  
There was a sigh.  
'Jay, I'm about to have tea. I swear to God, if you're going all psychotic on me? I ain't gonna be happy!'  
Gritting his teeth, Jason stood up, the towel held in a tightening fist.  
'I ain't being crazy. Not this time. Roy's trying to have sex with me!  
'Um, ain't you two together or summit Jay? That happens like um, I think you should call y'dad or an uncle or wait ... am I that uncle?'  
'No but, yeah but argh! He's doing it all wrong! Not Roy don't know me, he just knows my name. Not Roy's eyes went red and then he wanted me to eat cream off his crotch. Roy stops when I say no.'  
'Jay, you're bloody special y'know that? Alright, don't get yer knickers in a twist. I'll just call at the chippie on me way over.'  
Chippie?  
Jason frowned at this before remembering it was British slang for a fish and chip shop. Unlike his first assumption, John wasn't drinking tea, he was eating tea, slang for dinner.  
'Thank you.'  
'Don't thank me yet. Send me a picture of where you are and I'll be there in half an hour.'  
'H-half an hour?'  
'I'm picking up chips remember? Want anything?'  
Shaking his head, Jason realised he was on the phone and pointedly stopped.  
'No. See you soon.' 

John rocked up in 20 minutes, munching on his bag of chips he gazed around the apartment's living room, which looked like a Valentines gift shop.  
'John!'  
Came a desperate cry from further within in the apartment, and he walked towards it with a very put upon groan.  
'Yeah, yeah Jay, quit your mithering.' He grumbled, eating another couple of chips, before opening the door to discover a bedroom that made the living room seem normal.  
Swallowing down his mouthful, John raised an eyebrow at Jason stood in a corner glaring at Roy, naked and handcuffed to the bed.  
'So, you boys have been having fun!'  
'Har, har.' Jason grumbled, scowling at Not Roy, whose eyes snapped over to the newcomer and let out an exited giggle.  
'Ooh now I see why we're stalling! Hello there big boy!'

'Hmm.'  
Setting his chips down on the chest of drawers, Johan eyed up the towel Jason had tried to use to unsuccessfully cover his boyfriend up, it now lay pooled uselessly around the man's bared ankles. John chuckled before eyeing up Roy's crotch.  
'And a cherry on top? Really? Huh, I have a feeling that isn't a banana.'  
'Wanna taste?' Not Roy asked, his voice dripping with honey as he bucked his hips up towards John with no shame what so ever, and Jason face palmed.  
John lifted his eyes with a crooked smile and locked eyes with the boy, watching how the colour of Roy's eyes flickered from green to red.  
'Sorry Darlin', you're not my type.'  
''Pffft, you tellin' me the loud mouthed, common dude aint your type, Constantine?' Jason scoffed, folding his arms he took a step towards Not Roy, before jumping back again when he tried to ensnare him with his feet.  
'Constantine?'  
'Well done, brat!' John hissed at Jason, before offering a wave at Roy who had ceased his seduction attempts to gape at him. 'Hello, how are ya doing?'  
Not Roy seemed to not approve of these latest developments and went back to leering at Jason, who cursed and glared back up at John.

Reaching for another handful of chips, John watched the show for a few more moments, finding the entire thing hilarious, before removing his trench coat and flinging it over the foot of the bed.  
'Yeah, no, you can keep Roy all to your barmy self lad. I'm more interested in our little friend.'  
'Friend? So he is possessed?' Jason questioned, head snapping back to Not Roy when he roared in frustration. 'Are we gonna kill him?'  
'No! Jason, that's a human being. Roy is still in there, somewhere.'  
Jason paused, Not Roy's foot managed to find its way to his crotch, much to Jason's disgust who jumped back with a yelp.  
'Yeah, I'll get over it. Let's kill him.'  
Ignoring the boy's temper tantrum, John moved closer to Roy, running his hands thoughtfully over the shackles.  
'You having fun, Incubus? Haven't had a play date with one of you for a while.'  
Roy lifted his chin and offered John a playful wink.  
'Wanna come rekindle that friendship, Constantine?'  
'Or I could just send you back to your prison. Now that sounds like a riot.' John replied curtly, moving back towards the young man who began to thrash around the bed wildly.  
'Jay! Get on the bed and hold him!'  
'Fuck off! He'll touch me!'  
'Do you want your boyfriend back or not? Suck it up buttercup.' John spat out through gritted teeth, struggling to keep hold of the shackles as he tried to get a grip on the bolt..

Swallowing, Jason looked down at Not Roy apprehensively, watching the naked body thrash about to try and fight John off. He really had no choice, he had to get Roy back.  
Clambering onto the bed, Jason's straddled Not Roy's thighs. His presence distracted Not Roy from his fight and he turned to buck up with glee before frowning again.  
'Not even hard? What is wrong with you?'  
There was a deep chuckle and John paused to cock an amused eyebrow.  
'You picked the wrong lad to possess, Incubus. Jason here won't succumb to you. Haven't you looked at him? Dear me someone's gettin' sloppy.'  
Not Roy frowned and looked up at an equally confused Jason and his eyes widened in horror.  
'You, you're not mortal, but are? You're wrong! You're an abomination!'  
'Try resurrected, mate. Jay is a bit touchy about being called wrong. Can't blame the fella, the crap people say about him.'  
'Enough! Get Roy back now!' Jason spat, self hatred weighing heavily in his stomach and making him feel sick. He'd had enough. He just wanted Roy back, it was safe when Roy was here.

Recognising the agitation sparking in the boy's eyes, John nodded grimly and quickly moved to work on the shackles, as soon as Jason flew forwards to restrain Roy's arms, turning his face away from lips that tried to claim his.  
One wrist fell free from the shackles, Not Roy roared and tried to take a swing for John, who quickly ducked out of the way to jog around to the other side of the bed. Grabbing hold of the flailing hand, Jason gritted his teeth and glared up at John angrily.  
'Why are you letting him go? Should we do an exorcism? Speak some Latin or some bull crap?'  
John paused and shook his head with a knowing smile.  
' Demonic energy is like electricity. Release Roy and we break the circuit and the demon is sent back into its prison, these shackles. Their made of pure iron Jason. Roy must have put them on without realising.'  
'No!' Not Roy squealed as the final bolt slid out of place.  
Jason gasped and fell back, watching with wide eyes as Not Roy convulsed, fighting to keep him on the bed so he didn't get hurt. What he could only describe as black smoke, expelled from Roy's mouth and nose before being drawn back up into the shackles.

Roy gave one final splutter before collapsing back down against the satin sheets, unconscious.  
'Harper!' Jason called out, finally recognising his partner and dashing forwards, straddling his hips again he tapped his cheeks gently. 'Harper?'  
'Give him a sec.' John reassured him, reaching for a cigarette, before quirking a questioning eyebrow. Waving unspoken permission, Jason watched Roy's face intently barely hearing the click of John's lighter.  
There was a grunt and slowly Roy became animated, brow furrowing before finally a pair of green eyes opened, pupils widening in recognition.  
'Jaybird?' Roy croaked, looking down at the creamy mess all over Jason's pants and his lips tugged up into an amused smile. 'Bad time to say welcome home?'  
Growling, Jason slapped him clean across the face and shook his head, tears brimming in his eyes.  
'You asshole! You fucking asshole! Don't you dare do that to me ever, ever again! I was so-'  
'Scared?' Roy finished with a smirk and Jason hauled him up by the arms and shook him roughly.  
'I thought I'd lost you! You stupid- don't you fucking do that again!' Jason yelled, feeling tears escape down his cheeks when Roy pressed his lips against his. Sparks erupted and that fluttery feeling in his belly came back. Moaning in sheer relief, Jason opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, nipping at Roy's bottom lip, just to make sure he knew that he wasn't forgiven.

John watched the couple get reacquainted with a shake of his head. Pulling on his trench coat, he slung the shackles over his shoulder and stubbed out his smoke in a near by ash tray.  
'Well, um, I'll leave you boy's to it. Happy Valentines.'  
Lifting his head, Jason smiled gratefully and offered his friend a salute.  
'Thanks John! Safe trip yeah? You got a Valentine date thing?'  
'Only me chips.' John replied with a soft smile, happy to see the young man who'd once been so isolated actually living. Happy and in a relationship. He was half tempted to just magic Bruce here so he could see this too.  
'I think we'll be very happy together.' John stated with a grin, picking up his quickly cooling chips, he gave he pair a final wave.  
'Have fun and no more possessions okay?'  
With that John was gone with a small smile.  
Looking past Jason's shoulder Roy frowned in confusion.  
'Chips? They looked more like very, very thick fries in paper?'  
Laughing, Jason flicked Roy's nose and shook his head.  
'Those are British fries, they're called chips, and the best come from a chip shop with battered fish and a hella lot of ketchup.' 

An hour later, Roy finally was able to at least give Jason the Valentines he deserved.  
He was still a little shaken, so Jason had demanded he took a warm bath while he finished off the chilli dogs and even shoved some fries into the fryer.  
When Roy returned, wrapped up in a tatty but comfy looking hoodie and sweatpants, Jason ushered him to the couch and there they remained.  
Snuggling into Jason's chest, Roy munched a fry lazily as he watched the game with his partner, delighted to see the happiness on his Jaybird's face, relishing in the way Jason stroked his fingers up and down his side thoughtlessly.  
'How'd you know Constantine anyway?'  
The hand stilled and Roy cursed himself, until he noticed that yes, Jason was staring off into solace but a fond, if sad, smile was on his face.  
'We met at the same retreat, heh.'  
Roy frowned at this. What retreat? Deciding that he didn't want to know with Jason Todd and John Constantine, he dreaded to think where he could mean, Roy just chuckled and fed Jason a fry.

'What do chips taste like?' Roy asked to distract away from the subject, lifting his chin to look at Jason expectantly.  
Jason shrugged his mouth, it took him a moment to realise that Roy wasn't talking about potato chips.  
'Hmm, like a mix of fries and potato wedges? I'll take you over the pond and we'll do the whole shebang. There's some nice towns along the Welsh coast. We'll eat chips outta paper on the beach, but you'll have to watch the seagulls. Villainous bastards they are. Will steal food off kids and everything.'  
Nodding, Roy smiled and closed his eyes, imagining his Jaybird sat on the beach, defending children's food from seagulls.  
'I'd like that. I've never really been to the UK, only ever passed through. What are our chips called over there?'  
'Crisps.' Jason replied immediately with an affectionate smile, and Roy melted.

'I'm glad you didn't kill me. I can't believe you even wanted to!'  
'Heh, trust me, the shit you pulled? It is still very tempting!'  
Roy looked away sadly and rubbed at uhis eyes, drawing his knees up into his chest.  
'I just wanted to give you a good memory. You've never done Valentines before.'  
Jason smiled and leant down to kiss Roy softly, his hand lifting to rake through damp, ginger hair.  
'Heh, it was memorable alright Harper!'  
That didn't seem to lighten Roy's mood and he turned away again. Sighing, Jason looked around at the demolished chilli dogs, the baseball game and the 18 balloons still remaining.  
'This is still the best Valentines I ever had. True, it's the only one I ever had but I guess that just raise the stakes for next year huh?'  
Roy's eyes lit up and he grinned that idiotic grin of his.  
'Hell yeah.'  
The couple fell into a comfortable silence, watching the end of the game and just enjoying each others company.  
Turning into Jason's chest, Roy lifted his head and kissed Jason's jawline suggestively.  
'Wanna go to bed? I promise no more spooky, supernatural shit?'  
The chuckle Jason gave rumbled in his chest and Roy had to bite his lip to keep a moan at bay.  
Sitting up, Jason made a show of thinking this over before grinning like the devil.  
'You got more of those chocolate hearts?'


End file.
